Las Luces Ying Yang
by Xmortal
Summary: Se acercan capitulos con crossovers, bueno ya el 10 es uno.Sin Continuar Hasta Nuevo Aviso 13-07-12
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: ¡La Chica del Equilibrio! **

Mientras las chicas se la pasaban peleando con los villanos todo el día, también los chicos tuvieron que trabajar como Ken quien derrotaba a los chicos ameba, el profesor "Utonium Z" se encargaba de derrotar a la Banda Gangrena, por ultimo Peach se encargaba de Los Chicos Súper Apestosos, que nadie percató de varias luces estilo Ying Yang, ni siquiera lo ciudadanos, una de esta luces le pego al Robot Dinamo Z, este se descontrolo y salió bruscamente del laboratorio, mientras que otra le pego a la hermana menor de Momoko.

- Si no controlo este poder doble seré un estorbo, para las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z – decía Kuriko

Su transformación consistía en un vestido negro con rayas blancas, una chaqueta blanca a diferencia de las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z, la chaqueta tiene como símbolo una balanza (el plato izquierdo es de color el blanco y el plato derecho es de color negro), otra de la diferencias es que esta tiene una pulsera con joyas trasparente y un reloj digital negro en vez de un cinturón, ella así misma se proclamo como….

"Cristal La Chica del Equilibrio" – Kuriko

¡¿Eh?! Si las chicas están por el norte ¿Quién maneja a Dinamo Z? – pregunto Kuriko

Mejor iré a revisar – dijo Kuriko


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: ¡Dinamo Z fuera de control!**

Al fin llegué – dijo Kuriko.

¡Alto ahí! – dijo Kuriko

¿Quién eres tú para detenerme? - pregunto una voz misteriosa

Yo Soy Cristal, ¡La Chica del Equilibrio! – respondió Kuriko.

Te daré un puño – dijo La Voz.

Muy Lento – se burló Kuriko.

La Batalla seguía Kuriko, esquivaba los golpes excelentemente, mientras que el robot cambio la forma de batalla a burbuja, y este le seguía tirándole arboles a Kuriko.

Eres más molestas que un mosquito – dijo la Voz.

Eso me dio una idea – pensó Kuriko

Kuriko seguía esquivando los ataques del Dinamo Z, hasta que este paso al modo Bellota, donde Kuriko le enreda fácilmente su brazo, por ultimo vuelve a modo Bombón e igualmente que en el modo bellota enredando los brazos entres las piernas, y lo tumba. Luego de tumbarlo se le salen las luces Ying Yang .

Nos veremos de nuevo - dijo la voz

Eso jamás ahora usaré mi arma – dijo Kuriko

Kuriko transforma su pulsera del cristal, en una gigante esta atrapa las luces y cada cristal representa una puya en total son 12 cristales, cuando se va a destruir la ultima la voz le responde "Esta luces no soy yo, es lo que utilizo para controlar las cosa o personas"

¡Qué bien lo hice! - Dijo mientras se destransformada antes de entrar a su casa.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: ¡Revelaciones! Parte 1**

¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto el Profesor

Mire, profesor hay una nota en Dinamo Z. – dijo Ken

"_Estimados Defensores de la Tierra_

_Mientras ustedes peleaban no se percataron de que había varias luces mitad blanca y mitad negra, una le pego a Dinamo Z, y otra a mi saliendo de la escuela, yo aprendí a controlar este gran poder transformándome en "Cristal. La Chica del Equilibrio", mire que Dinamo Z iba la ciudad y lo tuve que detener antes que llegara , me di cuenta que alguien estaba controlándolo, ya que alguien me hablo desde el robot, luego de derrotarlo las luz que lo poseyó se salen diciendo que son luces para controlar cosas o personas, no se quien será el nuevo enemigo, pero hay que hacer algo._

_Gracias por leerme._

_PD: Las luces le puse el nombre de Luces Ying Yang"_

Ken, activa los videos de seguridad del laboratorio y Dinamo Z – ordeno el profesor

Primero activaré el de laboratorio – respondió Ken.

Interesante, las luces Ying Yang si tocaron el laboratorio y eso hizo que Dinamo Z, fuera poseído las otras se dispersaron por todos lados, además sabemos que una de la cayo una persona. – mencionó el Profesor

Muy bien, aquí va el de Dinamo Z respondió Ken

El uniforme de la chica del equilibrio se parece al de las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z – dijo Peach sorprendido

Además de eso hizo un buen trabajo deteniendo a Dinamo Z, sin lastimarlo ya que sabía que alguien lo estaba controlando - mencionó El Profesor

Por su tamaño sé que es una niña de primaria – dijo Ken.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: ¡Revelaciones! Parte 2**

Mientras tanto en casa de Momoko

¿Kuriko donde habías estado? – Pregunto Momoko.

Ayudando a alguien en la escuela – respondió Kuriko

Bueno es hora de cenar dijo Momoko

¡Qué bien! Estoy hambrienta dijo Kuriko

Al Día siguiente Peach, llamo a las chicas para informales lo sucedido sobre Dinamo Z, las luces Ying Yang y la Chica del Equilibrio.

¿Otra Chica con poderes? - pregunto Miyako

Se ve bastante inteligente para una niña de primaria – menciono Kaoru.

Este estilo de pelea me parece familiar, pero no recuerdo donde le he visto dijo Momoko

Unas horas después, un robot de mojo hecho de arboles apareció en el parque

Como que llego la hora de actuar - dijo Kuriko

¡Transformación! – grito Kuriko cruzando el reloj con la pulsera

¡Cristal, La Chica del Equilibrio!

Al llegar se dio cuenta que nadie estaba controlando al robot, aunque Mojo lo seguía por detrás diciendo Detente.

¿Ahora qué hiciste Mojo? – pregunto Kuriko

Me senté accidentalmente encima de control remoto, y cuando se rompió se activo el piloto automático – respondió Mojo

Mono estúpido, aunque tranquilo destruiré tu Robot. – dijo Kuriko

¿Y Quién eres tú? – pregunto Mojo

Cristal, la Chica del Equilibrio – respondió Kuriko

¡Cristalización! – grita Kuriko

Al decir la pulse se vuelve gigantesca y convierte al robot en cristal, cuando termina explota.

Adiós, mono estúpido – dijo Kuriko

Al Fin llegamos – dicen juntas las Chicas SuperPoderosas

Llegan tarde Chicas SuperPoderosas - comento Mojo

¿Cristal te derroto? – pregunto Bombón

Sí , aunque el derrotado fue mi robot que active el piloto automático accidentalmente al sentarme encima de control remoto y romperlo – dijo Mojo

Eso explica porque no saliste volando – dicen las chicas

Bueno, regresemos – ordena Bombón

Si, ya estoy muy cansada, por suerte mañana no hay clases – dijo Bellota

Si, mañana es domingo – comento Burbuja

Chicas, regresaron tan rápido – menciono el profesor

Cristal, derroto a Mojo – dijo Momoko


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: ¡Los Chicos SuperApestosos vs La Chica del Equilibrio! Parte 1**

Al día siguiente en la casa Akazutsumi, el transformador de Kuriko le notificaba que había una luz Ying Yang aparentemente cerca.

¡Rayos! 6:55 de la mañana, es muy temprano para esto – se quejo Kuriko

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, los chicos SuperApestosos reconocieron la luz que se aproximada.

Hermanos miren la arriba – mencionó Boomer

¿Esa Luz no será la que mencionaron hace unos días en las noticias? – pregunto Butch

Si es así, podríamos guardarla en una botella y usarla en nosotros para ser más fuertes – respondió Brick

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Akazutsumi, el transformador le Kuriko vuelve a notificarle cinco minutos después de la primera vez, pero esta vez en rojo.

¡Rayos! 7 de la mañana, de todos iré a ver que sucede – se volvió quejar Kuriko

¡Hermana, voy a salir unos amigos me pidieron ayuda! – grito Kuriko

¡Está bien! – respondió Momoko mirando su despertador

¿Pero qué diablos? Sus amigos no despiertan hasta las nueves – respondió Momoko

Creo que la seguiré silenciosamente – pensó Momoko

Momoko, salió de la casa siguiendo a su hermana silenciosamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hermana entro en un callejón sin salida.

¡Transformación! – grito Kuriko cruzando el reloj con la pulsera sin percatarse de que su hermana estaba mirando, mientras que Momoko estaba sorprendida por lo que había visto.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: ¡Los Chicos SuperApestosos vs La Chica del Equilibrio! Parte 2**

No, puedo creerlo Cristal es mi hermana – comento Momoko en voz baja

Bueno, si se transforma es que algo pasa en la ciudad así, que la seguiré siguiendo – pensó Momoko

¡Bombón! – grito Momoko

Después de la transformación a Bombón le suena su transformador

¿Quién será? – pregunto Momoko

¿Oye, porque te transformaste Momoko? – pregunto Ken

Pues mi hermana Kuriko es cristal, y salió a transformarse en un callejón – dijo Momoko

¿La Planeas seguir a escondidas? – pregunto Ken

Sí, no despiertes a nadie por ahora – respondió Momoko

Si sucede algo grave reportalo – dijo Ken

Está bien, pero no puedo perder más tiempo – dijo Momoko

Mientras tanto en el parque, Kuriko reconoció a los tres chicos que tomaron las luces.

¡Rayos! ¡Son los chicos SuperApestosos!, ellos tienen la luz Ying Yang – comento Kuriko

¡Oigan! Chicos SuperApestosos dejen esa Luz en paz – grito Cristal

¿Tu como sabes nuestro nombre? – preguntaron los Chicos SuperApestosos

Yo, soy Cristal la Chica del Equilibrio – respondió Cristal

Una Niñita de Primaria no nos vencerá – contestaron los Chicos SuperApestosos.

Eso creen chicos malcriados – respondió Cristal


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: ¡Los Chicos SuperApestosos vs La Chica del Equilibrio! Parte 3**

La Batalla comenzó, como de costumbre los chicos empezaron con su ataque de Doble Disparo de Mocos, cosa que fácilmente esquivo Cristal, luego vinieron los ataques múltiples.

¡Bola de Saliva! – Grito Brick

Demasiado Fácil – presumió Cristal esquivando el Ataque

Así, pues mira esto "Cera de Oído" - grito Boomer

¿No tienen otra cosa mejor como ataque? – Pregunto Cristal

Media Apestosa Boomerang – grito Butch

Eso, no es nada mis media son mas apestosas que esas – se burló Cristal

¡No has visto nuestros gases! – mencionaron los tres chicos

Eso, era lo que quería, para mi nuevo ataque – comento Cristal

Mientras los chicos se tiraban sus gases, Cristal comenzó a dar vuelta tan rápido que se transformo en un tornado, y los gases se les volvieron a los chicos incluido la media apestosa que le habían tirado.

Nos Vengaremos Mocosa – gritaron los chicos

Eso lo veremos – respondió Cristal

Después de la huida de los chicos, Bombón sale de su escondite felicitando a su hermana

Bien Hecho Hermanita – dijo Bombón

¿Cómo sabes qué soy tu hermana? – preguntó Cristal

Te seguí y vi tu transformación, ahora no importa como ya se tu secreto sería mejor examinar esa luz en el laboratorio del profesor. – dijo Bombón

Bueno, ya que ustedes saben mi secreto estoy de acuerdo – dijo Cristal

-------------------------- Notas del Autor ------------------------------------------------------------------

1) Kuriko en este fic tiene cuarto propio, ya no lo comparte con Momoko

2) Tengo una adivinanza con el capitulo numero 8 que se llamara ¡Kenja!, este nombre es un juego de palabra podran adivinar el poder que tendran.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: ¡Kenja! Parte 1**

Luego de la batalla con los Chicos, Kuriko estuvo hablando con su hermana mientras se dirigían al laboratorio

¿No es divertido tener poderes hermanita? – pregunto Momoko

Sí, es divertido - respondió Kuriko

Hoy, aprendí una valiosa lección tener poder implica responsabilidad – pensó Kuriko sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta

¿Quieres decir que el transformador te notifico y tu no saliste temprano? – pregunto Momoko

Eh, si eso fue lo que paso pero ya no importa – respondió Kuriko

La Próxima vez iré a la primera – comento Kuriko

Mientras, aterrizaban en laboratorio se dieron cuentan que algo pasaba, muy poca gente esta despierta, se destransformaron y vieron que Peach venia corriendo

Chicas, al fin llegan – grito Peach

¿Sucede algo? – preguntaron ambas

Unas horas después que ustedes y Ken despertaran alguien lanzo un hechizo que hizo que la gente se quedará dormida incluido el profesor, y la otras chicas, al parecer fue Mojo, Ken salió a enfrentarlo con un traje de artes marciales y dos espadas, por cierto lleven la luz con ustedes, no me gusta que darme con cosas tan poderosas – respondió Peach

¿Lista hermanita? – pregunto Momoko

Siempre Estoy lista – respondió Kuriko

¡Transformación! – Gritaron ambas hermanas

Y ambas se fueron a la escena del evento.

Al fin llegan Chicas, tenemos que hacer equipo nosotros tres, ya que Mojo fue quien lanzo el hechizo.

¡Está bien! – respondieron las hermanas

La formación consistía en Bombón como líder, mientras que Cristal remplaza a Burbuja conservando su fondo azul pero con el símbolo de la balanza, por ultimo Ken que se hacía llama Kenja remplazando a Bellota con el fondo verde pero el símbolo eran puños.

¡Equipo Z! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

Qué curioso todo pensamos igual – comento Bombón

Es raro que suceda eso – mencionó Cristal

Chicas, no tenemos tiempos para hablar – comento Kenja

Cierto, a trabajar – gritaron las hermanas

¿Ken, sabes cómo deshacer el hechizo? – pregunto Bombón

Si, la forma es destruyendo el robot de Mojo - respondió Kenja

Mientras planeaban como derrotar a Mojo, Bombón soplo accidentalmente y se dio cuenta que tiene un nuevo poder.

¡Genial! Tengo poderes de hielo – grito emocionada Bombón

Bombón congela las piernas del robot – ordeno Cristal

Mientras esta lo hizo, Ken salto y partió la mitad del robot pero el robot se transformo en una mini araña con 2 brazos gigantes.

Ken llévate el frasco con la luz, ya no podrás con el robot ordenaron las chicas

¡Entendido! Regresaré al laboratorio – respondió Ken cogiendo la botella

Niño entrometido no te dejaré escapar – dijo Mojo al estirar su brazo mecánico rompe la botella encima de Ken.

¡Rayos! La Luz le cayó a Ken – gritaron las chicas

Continuará

Próximo Capitulo:

Mono Estúpido, Me la vas a pagar – grito Ken

No, puedo creerlo el personaje de Ken se volvió realidad comento Bombón

Pero su vestimenta es la de un …… - mencionó Cristal

Capitulo 9: ¡Kenja! Parte 2

Nota la adivinanza aun sigue:

¿Qué poder será el que va a tener?


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: ¡Kenja! Parte 2**

En el capitulo anterior Mojo hecho un químico por toda la ciudad, haciendo que la gente se durmiera hasta tarde, exceptuando a los que ya estaban despierto como Kuriko, Momoko y Ken quien trataban de detener a Mojo, en la batalla Ken salió lastimado, ya que Mojo lo golpeo rompiendo el frasco con la luz Ying Yang que le cayó a Ken encima.

"Mono estúpido" – grito Ken con furioso mientras que sin darse cuenta que las luces Ying Yang le había dado Súper Poderes, en su ropa le apareció un broche negro en forma Shuriken y en su mano un reloj, al darse cuenta de los nuevos objetos que tenia.

¿Qué son estas cosas? – se pregunto el mismo tocándose el broche con la mano del reloj, lo que ocasiono que se transformará.

¡Kenja El Ninja! – grito Ken vestido de un ninja, el traje de Kenja consistía en una vestimenta ninja normal con la diferencia que el broche había cambiado de color, es decir ahora era blanco.

¡Ahora sí!, me la pagaras Mojo – grito Kenja, mientras que Mojo volvía a montarse en su robot.

¡Eso no te servirá! – respondió Kenja sacando su arma que consistía en una Shuriken.

¡Shuriken Boomerang! – grito Kenja transformándolo en Gigante que manda volando lejos a Mojo.

¡Así se hace! – gritaron las hermanas.

Bueno, será mejor que regresemos – dijo Bombón mientras se regresaban, las otras chicas despertaban.

¿Qué las 11 de la mañana? Rayos creo que me perdí el partido de futbol – dijo molesta Kaoru.

¡Rayos las 11 de la mañana! Me perdí un programa de modas – comento Miyako

¡Chicas SuperPoderosas Z las necesitamos! - grito Peach

¡¿Ahora qué sucede?! - dijo Kaoru

¡Voy para allá en seguida! – dijo Miyako

Kaoru y Miyako salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, cuando de pronto ambas chocaron

¡Eso duele! – grito Kaoru

Ah, eres tu Kaoru es que iba rápido porque Peach me llamo – dijo respondió Miyako

A mí también, he notado que las calles están muy solas – comentó Kaoru

Sí, yo también siento que algo puedo haber pasado – comentó Miyako

Ah, ¿Porqué estábamos caminando, si podemos ir volando? – preguntaron ambas

¡Transformación! ¡Burbuja! ¡Bellota! – gritaron ambas y se fueron volando al laboratorio.

Al llegar a laboratorio, Peach le contó lo sucedido pero había otro problema, el Profesor no despertaba. Y así no podían analizar los poderes de Ken y Kuriko.

Continuara…


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10: ¡La Monstruosa Ciudad Laberinto! Parte 1**

Ken, ¿Has descubierto algo de lo que sucede? – pregunto Miyako

Se supone que Mojo durmió a todos los de Tokio, después que nosotros nos despertamos. Aunque después de derrotar a Mojo, los niños y adolecentes despertaron, pero no los adultos. – respondió Ken

¿Es posible que Mojo aprendiera a controlar la Aura Negra? – pregunto Peach

Uhm, podría ser pero hay que investigar más a fondo – respondió Ken

¡Detecto Rayos Z negros! – Peach

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru vayan a ver quien está ocasionando problemas, Kuriko y Yo nos quedamos – ordeno Ken

¿Ken, porque nos quedamos? – pregunto Kuriko molesta

¡Porque si! - respondió Momoko

Más bien se llama Estrategia – respondió Kaoru

Kaoru, está en lo correcto nosotros somos los refuerzos por ser más fuertes, en otras palabras si le llegan a pasar algo a las chicas nosotros estaremos preparado para la batalla – respondió Ken

¡Hermana! Trata de no perder – grito Kuriko burlándose de su hermana

¡Esa me la vas a pagar! – respondió Momoko

¡Chicas dejen de pelear! – Dijo Ken

¡Se me ocurre una idea! – dijo Kaoru ya transformada en Bellota

¿Eh Cual es tu idea para que esas niñas dejen de pelear? – pregunto Miyako que también estaba transformada.

Ya lo verás – respondió Bellota

Peach, me escuchas porque no transforma tu a Momoko, en su forma de Bombón se concentra más en los sucesos extraño que en otra cosa, así también probaras la modificación que te hizo el profesor ayer. – dijo Bellota por medio del sistema de comunicación.

¡Ya deténganse ustedes dos! – grito Peach

¡Kuriko, tu hermana tiene trabajo y se va a ahora! – dijo Ken

¡Bombón te necesitamos! – grito Peach.

¡Al fin! Vienes – dijeron molestas Burbuja y Bellota.

¡Lo siento chicas! – dijo Bombón

Cuando aparecieron llego Bombón a la escena, la ciudad completa exceptuando el laboratorio se transforma en un laberinto.

¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto Burbuja

Estamos en la ciudad pero en otra dimensión – respondió Bombón

En otras palabras estamos adentro del monstruo – comento Bellota

¿O sea que este laberinto es el monstruo? – pregunto Burbuja

¡Exacto! – respondió Bellota

Intentaré volar – dijo Bombón

El laberinto crece si vuelas – comento Burbuja

¿Qué fastidio cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – pregunto Bellota quejándose

Tenemos que ponernos a pensar, aunque este suceso me resulta familiar – dijo Bombón

Continuará….

--------------------------- Notas de Autor -----------------------------------------

Gracias a los lectores que leen mi historia, no voy a decirles que me comenten la historia para continuarla, porque es una responsabilidad que tengo y me comprometí a continuarla.

Ahora como datos extras mencionaré algunas curiosidades entre las Chicas Superpoderosas Z y Las Chicas Superpoderosas Originales

Sapphire el Gato de la Princesa es posible que se haya basado en el gato malvado de las Chicas Superpoderosas Originales.

Peach: Este juego es posible que este basado en el perro que habla en las Chicas Superpoderosas Originales. En Wikipedia en ingles se dice que el perro que hablaba en un carro era el narrador.

Terminamos con las cosas curiosas por hoy, ahora le dejo una pregunta como adivinanza.

¿Ha ustedes también le parece familiar el suceso del laberinto?

Se me habia olvidado dar la respuesta de la adivinanza pasada pero ya la deben de saber que el nombre Kenja es un juego de palabras entre **Ke**n y Ni**nja**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: ¡La Monstruosa Ciudad Laberinto! Parte 2**

En el capitulo anterior las chicas quedaron atrapada en el laberinto, no podían volar ya que si lo hacia el laberinto la bloqueada, a Bombón le pareció familiar el suceso.

¿Quién de las tres chicas tendrá la clave para salir de este laberinto?

Ahora que lo pienso esta sensación no es de aura negra – comento burbuja

¿Qué dices nosotras vimos el aura negra por afuera? – contestaron las otras dos

Tómenselo con calma ustedes y verán lo que digo - respondió Burbuja

Es verdad lo que dije Burbuja esta sensación es como si el laberinto pidiera auxilio – dijo Bombón

¡Lo tengo! Si mi teoría no me falla Bellota tiene la clave para salir – dijo Bombón

¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto Bellota

Simple romper las paredes con tu martillo, ya verás porque – respondió Bombón

¡Lo intentaré! – dijo Bellota

Bellota hizo un golpe sónico que rompió la pared pero no fue lo suficiente, ya que la pared comenzó a su estado original.

Otro suceso parecido al del Anime – menciono Bombón

¿A qué diablos te refiere con Anime? - pregunto Bellota molesta

Ya lo veras, has otro golpe sónico pero esta vez con la misma fuerza que usaste para sacarnos de hielo cuando Mojo nos congelo, al salir del laberinto debes darle un golpe final sónico antes de que cambie de forma, y así regresaremos esto a su estado original – menciono Bombón

Bellota hizo su golpe sónico con toda su fuerza, y esta vez funcionó rompiendo todas las paredes.

¡Funciono! - Gritaron Bellota y Bombón

Oigan, salgamos rápido antes de que el laberinto se recupere. – menciono Burbuja.

Al Salir del laberinto estaba sucediendo lo que contó Bombón el laberinto estaba cambiándose de forma.

Chicas es hora del Golpe Final – dijo Bombón

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad

¿A dónde hemos llegados? – pregunto una joven de cabello largo de color gris de apariencia de 18 años.

No lo sé, pero se siente una gran energía de magia aquí – comento otra joven con cabello largo de color marrón de la misma edad.

Yo, si se donde estamos – dijo un peluche amarillo con alas.

¿En dónde estamos? - preguntaron las jóvenes.

Estamos en la dimensión de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z – comento el peluche

La Luz Negra que vimos en nuestra dimensión puede ser la causante de que algunas de tus cartas Sakura se haya escapado. – comento un joven de cabello marrón de 18 años.

¿Es cierto eso Shaoran? – pregunta la joven del cabello marrón

Sakura, lo que dice Shaoran puedes estar en la cierto – comento el peluche

Bueno, si es así será mejor que comencemos a buscar, Kero ve con Tomoyo, así la defenderás de lo que suceda – dijo Sakura

Creo que deberíamos en quedar un regular en donde encontrarnos – comento la joven del cabello gris.

En eso tiene razón Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran

Oye, ¿Kero ya que has visto la serie donde podríamos encontrar un buen lugar? – pregunto Sakura

En el laboratorio de Profesor Utonium, hay podemos quedarnos estoy seguro que nos trataran bien. – dijo Kero.

¡Auch!, me tropecé con algo – dijo Tomoyo.

Deja ver es una revista. – dijo Sakura

Fíjate bien Sakura no es una revista – comento Shaoran

Shaoran tiene razón es un Manga y sobre nosotros – termino de comentar Kero.

Miren el manga tienen un nombre dice Momoko Akatsumi – comento Tomoyo

¿Dijiste Momoko Akatsumi? – pregunto Kero

Si, ¿porque? – pregunto Tomoyo

Ella es una de las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z, tal vez puedan estar en peligro por una carta Sakura.

Cambiando de Planes iremos todo al laboratorio ahora mismo. – ordeno Shaoran

Siento la presencia de una Carta Sakura, además tuve una visión – menciono Sakura

¿Podrás contarnos que mi viste en la visión? – pregunto Tomoyo

Fue laberinto las tres chicas superpoderosas escaparon de ahí, y están dándole el golpe final a la carta para que recupere su verdadera forma según la visión deduje que la luz negras hizo que la carta se activara por la fuerza, aparecer Bombón conocía la debilidad de la carta. – comento Sakura.

Mientras tanto aun las chicas se preparaban para acaban con el laberinto

¡Explosión de Burbujas! Ahora bombón – grito Burbuja

¡Yo-Yo de Ponqué! Bellota tu turno – grito Bombón

¡Golpe Sónico Final! – grito Bellota

¡Funciono! – grito Bombón

¿Cómo ese laberinto fue una carta? – pregunto Bellota mirando la carta

Técnicamente si, y no es cualquier carta es una Carta Sakura, si estoy en lo correcto el problema es dimensional. – respondió Bombón

¿Pero es posible? – pregunto Burbuja.

Lo que he aprendido de ver tantos animes y de leer tantos mangas es que todo es posible. – respondió Bombón

Mientras tanto en el parque Mojo JoJo aparece enfrente de Sakura

¿Pero demonios hace un robot en parque? – pregunto Sakura

Creo que es el Mono estúpido llamado Mojo JoJo – respondió Kero revisando un manga que se trajo de las Chicas SuperPoderosas Z.

¿Quién me llamo mono estúpido? – pregunto el Mojo JoJo

Fui yo mono estúpido - dijo Kero haciéndolo enfadar

¿Pues porque no acabamos con él? – pregunto Kero.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Mojo Jojo

Con este villano no importa que se revele nuestra identidad – comento Kero.

Prepárate para ser derrotado mágicamente yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, mis compañeros son Shaoran y Kero. Y juntos te derrotaremos porque somos los protectores de la magia.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Peach detecta aura negra en el parque.

Ken, hay problemas en el parque Mojo Jojo está atacando nuevamente, aunque alguien lo está deteniendo. – avisa Peach

Llama a las chicas – ordeno Ken.

Chicas, Mojo esta en el parque aunque esta mantenido a raya por cuatro personas. – dijo Peach

Ken reconozco ese León de Peluche, ese león es Kero del Anime y Manga Sakura Card Captor – dijo Kuriko.

¡¿Qué?! – se asombro Ken

Mientras las chicas llegaban al parque, Sakura y compañía le daban una paliza a Mojo JoJo.

Volveremos a vernos – grito Mojo Jojo

Ese mono es más estúpido de lo que pensé – respondió Kero

Yo diría que demasiado estúpido – dijo Tomoyo

Oigan, ¿ese que grito no fue Mojo? – pregunto Burbuja

Creo que sí – respondió Bellota

Vino volando de abajo como si lo hubieran derrotado – comento Bombón

Revisemos - comento Burbuja

Al aterrizar las chicas superpoderosas encontraron a las 4 personas

¿Pero quiénes son? – pregunto Burbuja

Ese báculo se me hace familiar – pensó Bombón

¿Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto? – pregunto Bombón

Así es, Momoko – respondió Sakura

¿Cómo sabes nuestras identidades? – preguntaron las chicas

Ustedes en mi mundo son un Anime y también tienen un manga que Kero se trajo. – respondió Sakura mostrándole el manga sobre ellas.

Que sorpresa - gritaron las otras dos chicas.

Para mí no es una sorpresa, en esta dimensión nosotros somos un manga y encontramos el tuyo tirado aquí – respondió Sakura.

Bueno, vayamos a lo que vinimos – dijo Burbuja

Es cierto – respondieron las otras dos chicas superpoderosas

¿Tenemos una pregunta se le han escapados algunas Cartas Sakura? – pregunto Bombón

Exactamente son tres las cuales son Laberinto, Lazo y Sueño – respondió Sakura

¿Fue una luz negra que cayó sobre esas cartas? – volvió a preguntar Bombón

Exactamente – respondió Kero

Sabemos que recuperaron a Laberinto – dijo Shaoran

Sí, pero no se la podemos de volver hasta que no la devolvamos al laboratorio para quitar el resto del aura negra. – comento Bombón

¿Es posible que una la Carta Sakura llamada Sueño este en el laboratorio? – pregunto Burbuja.

¿Porque lo preguntas Burbuja? – pregunto Kaoru

Es bastantes lógico ya que el Profesor Utonium no ha despertado desde esta mañana, y todos tenemos súper poderes exceptuando al profesor - comento Burbuja.

¿Ken, tiene poderes? – pregunto Kero

Si, desde esta mañana y mi hermana desde ayer por luces Ying Yang - respondio Bombón

Pensándolo bien, Burbuja puede tener razón ya que las personas con poderes especiales no son afectadas por las Cartas Sakura. – menciono Bombón

Es impresionante de lo que sabes sobre las cartas Sakura – comento Shaoran

Soy una Otaku muy fanática del genero Magical Girl – respondió Bombón

También se que tu Shaoran tienes un tablero, y ese tablero puede ayudarnos a ver si la teoría de Burbuja es correcta – comento Bombón

Burbuja tiene razón si el laboratorio es un edificio Amarillo en una colina hay una Carta Sakura. - comento Shaoran.

Bueno regresemos todos al laboratorio – dijo Bombón

Eso seria bien por no tenemos donde quedarnos comento Tomoyo.

Continuara....

Nota del Autor:Perdonen la tardanza pero este Crossover viene a ser como un relleno, ya que no se como llamar al monstruo final que controla los poderes del Bien y Mal. Asi que me tardare un poquito más de lo pensado.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12: Tranquilizando a Sueño.**

Cuando todos llegaron al laboratorio, fueron a buscar la carta sueño que andaba por algún del laboratorio, al final la carta sueño no dio problemas para volverla a la normalidad, asustada y eso hizo que fuera difícil tranquilizarla. Pero bueno lean lo que ha pasado.

Mientras las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, y los protagonistas de Sakura Card Captor regresaban al laboratorio Kuriko tiene una rara sensación.

Ken, siento que hay alguien en el laboratorio – comenta Kuriko

Yo, no siento nada – respondió Ken

Yo tampoco – menciona Peach

Bueno, iré a revisar – dijo Kuriko

Cuando Kuriko llega a donde estaba la presencia nota que es Sueño, una de las cartas Sakura.

Tú debes ser sueño – dice Kuriko

Sí – dije la carta con su lenguaje corporal bajando la cabeza

La carta hablaba con su cuerpo, haciendo mímica

Dices que una oscuridad, te cubrió de mucho poder y está asustada por eso – comenta Kuriko

La Carta vuelve a decir que sí con la cabeza

La carta se puso lo brazo como almohadas, luego los brazos en el cuellos como si se estuviera halando algo, y luego gira lo brazos en circulos

Dices que fuiste la que dormiste accidentalmente al profesor por culpa de la Oscuridad, bueno te digo que de una vez que si no regresas a lo normalidad no te podemos ayudar – dice Kuriko

Sé que tu puedes luchar contra el poder de la luz negra – la Anima Kuriko

La carta se la pasó luchando contra la luz negra, y pudo vencer el poder oscuro que tenia, y así pudo volver a la normalidad sola.

Eso, tenemos la carta la Carta Sueño – menciona Kuriko a Ken

O sea que la Carta Sueño estaba aquí – dice Ken.

Kuriko le explico todo a Ken.

Al fin despierto – dice el Profesor

Casi llevas dormido dos días por culpa de la carta Sakura "Sueño", hemos mantenido todo tranquilo. – menciona Kuriko.

Después de poner al profesor al día, y revisar las cartas infectada con la luz negra todos van a cenar.

Creo, que deberían comprarse ropa para camuflarse en esta dimensión, no podemos permitir que la gente se entere que estamos con un problema dimensional. – comenta Ken

¿Comprar pero para qué? Sí, yo puedo hacerla – dijo Tomoyo sacando su estuche de hilos y agujas.

Cierto, olvidaba que tú haces los vestidos de Sakura. – comenta Momoko.

Continuara….

Notas del Autor:

El próximo mes comenzaré a Trabajar, así que los fics solo los podre hacer en mí tiempo libre. Que van hacer los fin de semanas.

Tengo un fic terminado de este anime, sucede que este Anime tiene un minicrossover con las Chicas SuperPoderosas Originales el capitulo 51 se ven que llegan a Townsville (Saltadilla o Santavilla? Nunca entiendo el nombre latino, y eso que soy latino.) y que también adquieren la debilidad de los RRB.

Por favor, Leanlo.


	13. ¡Especial! OPPG vs PPGZ

Bueno Este es un capítulo especial donde pondré algunas similitudes de las Powerpuff Girl Z con la Original Powerpuff Girl, haber que les parece.

OPPG 20 parte 1 - PPGZ 43 Parte 2 - Comentario: Pues aquí Bombón no actúa como ladrona, pero igual todos se vuelven contra ella, pero en vez de quedar sola en la cárcel, queda sola en la luna como mentirosa

OPPG 29 - PPGZ 41 Parte 2 - Comentario: En la serie original todas las personas cambian, mientras que en la serie Z solo cambian las tres chicas.

OPPG 03 parte 1 - PPGZ 36 - Comentario: "Él" usa el mismo truco para separar a las niñas

OPPG 41 - PPGZ 37 parte 1 - Comentario: En la serie original lo monstruos salían de la creatividad de Burbuja, en vez de ser dibujado en un manga. Otra Diferencia es que era de tizas

OPPG 43 - PPGZ 43 Parte 1 - Comentario: En ambos capitulos "Él" le pone unos retos a las chicas, que deberán resolver antes de que se le acabe el tiempo. Las son diferencias son que en la serie original termina pagando el restaurante de "Él", ya que las chicas no pudieron completar el reto, y en la serie Z el profesor, Ken y Peach terminan con los peinados raros mientras que lo que recolectaron las chicas "Él" se lo termina comiendo.

OPPG 76 - PPGZ 30 - Comentario: En la serie original en el pasado de ellas existían "Las Chicas Supe vaporosas" que defendía el viejo oeste de Mojo. Y en la serie Z se descubre los orígenes de él, además de las versiones pasadas y posibles ancestros de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z

Recuerden que la adivinanza sigue en pie: ¿Que poder tendrá Ken como Kenja?


End file.
